Past will hunt you down
by Susan-san
Summary: An evil person hunts Sakura and she must eventually confront past and nightmares. But will she let anyone help? Saku/Naru, Hina/Kiba, Tema/Shika, Ino/Cho, Tenten/Neji/Lee T/M
1. When we first met

She started her mornings like always, getting up of bed, taking shower, eat, give food to Kouki and train. Sakura sat at her kitchen table and watched Kouki eating. She couldn't help smile when the memories of their first meeting flooded in her mind.

She found him starved in woods, all alone. She was going back from konoha with the girls. Sakura heard crying in bushes and went to look. There was a small wolf cub, crying for his mother... Sakura took him in her arms and scratched under his cheeks. "Hey guys, come and check this one out." Sakura held him in her arms and showed rest of the girls what she had. "Aaaw... He's cute one.." Ino squealed and patted his head. "Poor guy... Where is his mother?" Tenten asked thoughtfully. Hinata activated her byakugan and looked around. Suddenly she frowned, walked few meters and sadly yelled, "Here... She looks dead... Few days, I can't really tell..." The girls looked at the poor guy and the Sakura told few commands "Ino, Hinata, got some water, wood and make camp, we will stay few nights. Tenten, you hunt, rabbit, deer, what ever you can find. Go!" The three women disappeard and left Sakura alone with the cub. She knew that they all wanted to make sure he would survive. Sakura would explain they late coming to Konoha, Tsunade might not aprove but she could buy few bottles of sake for insurance. Four should do, She though. Then she looked at wolf in her arms, she activated her green chakra and checked that did he have any injuries. No, all good, just dehydration and starving, she patted his head and scratched his chin. Suddenly he started to suck Sakuras fingers, "Oh, wait a second.." Sakura sat down in the ground and put him on the ground. The cub protested and looked curiously at Sakura. She took her bottle of water and poured some on her hand. The cub looked the water and then started to drink, Sakura smiled and gave some more.

Few hours later they had camp ready. Fire was burning and Tenten was skinning their food. Hinata took the first watch and Ino kept company to Sakura. "what are you going to do with him?" Ino asked and looked the sleeping wolf between them. "I don't know. Right now I'm going to look out for him and then the four of us are going to Konoha." Sakura said and looked straight tothe fire. Ino frowned and asked "Why don't take him with us. You could take care of him, I can help with that, I will still be in the flower shop." Sakura sighned and said, "Thanks, Ino, but... Me, taking care of him and the long hospital hours... I don't know.." Ino got up and told her to think about it, they would help her. Sakura thanked her.

For the two days, Everywhere Sakura went, so did the wolf cub. When it was the watch time for Sakura, The wolf did his best to be awake and follow her. Few times she would jump to a tree to get more better look for the enviroment. But she had to stop that 'cause the wolf would cry really loud and wake the others. She chuckled at him and patted his head. "You really are silly little thing, you know." She smiled and went to wake up Ino.

When the morning came they agreed that it was time to go back to home, Konoha. "I can't wait to get trained again, I am going to beat Lee's and Neji's sorry ass, no offense Hina" Tenten shouted enthusiastic and the women laughed. "Don't worry about my cousin, I'm sure he loves it." Hinata joked and Ino told, "Well, I'm back to the flower shop, I might check on Chouji and treat him on dinner." Sakura warned her, "Make sure he's buying, you would go bankrupt." They laughed again. Then the reality came, the cub. The three were looking at Sakura and then the cub, "Let's give them privacy..." Ino told. Skura kneeled front of the wolf and told, "Hey, take care of yourself, okay." She patted him the last time and stood up. She started to walk to the other that were waiting for her but then stopped and saw that the wolf was following. "I can't take you with me, I can't. I'm not good with animals, not like the Inuzuka." He pushed his head on her leg and looked at her. Sakura frowned sadly and felt someone put a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see Hinata by her side. "Take him with you, I'll talk with Kiba... He should give you some advice. Sakura, what are the chances that he would survive?" Hinata patiently said to her, Sakura knew too, None. He had imprinted to her and she was attached to him. "Fine, come here..." Sakura took him in to her arms and the cub licked her face. "What are you calling him, Sakura?" Tenten came to her and Ino was close too. Sakura looked at the wolf cub and the it hit her, "Kouki, His mane is going to be Kouki."

Then they ran toward to Konoha. Joking once in a while, how Ino should pursue Chouji by through his stomach. Ino blushed and demanded to know how they know about her feelings to Chouji. Tenten explained to her that she hasn't been good at hiding it from them. They all agreed. Sakura was always on alert, she was the team captain. But she knew that there shouldn't be any attacking, They are close of Konohas gates...


	2. When we first met 2

"Hey, finally... We thought to come and rescue you girls all by ourself. Right, Izumo?" Kotetsu smirked at the women and Izumo smiled. Ino told them, "Well gentlemen, sorry to disappoint you, next time right?" Izumo said to her, "We'll take that as a promise. Right, Kotetsu." Kotetsu nodded and then pointed, "Hey, who's that guy?" Sakura smiled and said, "Well, my new roomie, Kouki." The two guys stared and Kotetsu retorted, "Well damn, I would do anything to be on the same spot as him..." Kouki was on Sakuras arms and the wolf head was between her breasts. Sakura playfully smirked, "Well if you could report to Tsunade-sama and take her fury for me..." Kotetsu and Izumo shivered and looked at Sakura, "Are you nuts? Anything else but that..." Sakura sighned and the rest chuckled, "Liqueur-store it is..." Sakura nerviously said.

The women separeted and Sakura went to buy few sake bottles. When she had buyed few, she left to the tower. "Hey, Sakura!" She heard someone familiar, a little too familiar. Sakura turned around and saw familiar blond hair, whiskers and the unfamous grin. "Naruto, how are you? What are you doing here?" Naruto smiled and told that he was going to train with Sai at the training grounds. "Wanna come with us? If your not busy at the moment?" Sakura smiled to him and said, "I have to calm upcoming storm, sorry, next time?" Naruto laughed and told he was wondering where she would go with four sake bottles. "Who's that guy?" Naruto pointed at Kouki, who beginned to growl at told him the short version of the story. Naruto felt sorry for the guy and also tried to pat Koukis head but the wolf bite his hand. Sakura scolded the wolf and put him down. "Show me your hand." Sakura got to her medic-mode. Naruto teased her, "Do I survive? How long do I have to live?" Sakura looked at him and feigned hurt, "Are you mocking me? I didn't think you would do that, to me?" Naruto began to panic and tried to say something, "No, no, I was just teasing you... Sakura...HEY, were you teasing me?" He saw her trying to hide her amusement but her eyes told him all. "Sorry but I couldn't resist, sorry." She patted his shoulder and said, "You'll live, for now. But now I gotta run, wish me luck." Then she kissed his cheek, took very grumpy Kouki and vanished, leaving few cherry blossoms and leaves behind.

Knock, knock... "Come in!" Sakura took breath and opened the door. She saw her Hokage at her desk buried in paperwork. Tsunade raised her head to look who dared to interrupt her. "Ho, you're few days late. The mission went well, I presume?" Tsunade asked her pissed. "Yes, It was a success. My apologies for the two day delay. This was the cause." Sakura showed the little cub to her shichou and laid 2 of the bottles to the table. "Apology and the cause." Sakura said, Tsunade raised one eyebrow and looked unimpressed. "Delay and exhuse for a break." Sakura laid the rest 2 to the table. Tsunade smirked and said, "Is that all?" Sakura smirked also and took the final bottle that she had hidden. Tsunade took it and looked at the bottle, "A Dai Ginjo? I did teach you good." Sakura bowed a little and thanked the gods silently. Tsunade told her to sat down and then she told her, "The wolf can stay but go and take him to the Inuzukas, they know what to do. And you can have few days off... But then you have hospital hour to do." Sakura bowed again and thanked her.

Sakura went to see the Inuzukas. They had a little veterinarian practice and Kibas sister Hana took care of it. She went in side, "Hey Hana, got a minute? I have one new customer." Hana came from the back room and greeted Sakura, "Sakura, what can I do for you? Eh, who's that?" She saw the wolf cub and went to look closer. Sakura gave him to her and the cub curiously stilled. "Well, he looks well taken and loved. Eyes are bright and his state is good too. I'll give him vaccine and he's good to go." Sakura nodded and the asked, "Hey can you make some grow pill for him?" Hana looked at her suspiciously and asked, "How do you know about them? We hardly tell anyone of them..." Sakura told, "Well, on the fifth round Kiba started to sing everything, sorry..." Hana sighed and said sadly, "You should see what he would do at the sixth." Sakura chuckled, "I can imagine, so what about those pills?" Hana nodded and said it would be fine. The growth pills give them ability to grow, as big as Akamaru. "Hey sis, mom told me to give you this... Oh, hey Sakura,,,,,, did Hinata come too?" Kiba tried to look around and find her but Sakura told that Hinata had gone home. Kiba frowned, "Sakura how can a man make a good expression to a girl?" Sakura raised a eyebrow and asked, "And how am I the good advisor?" Kiba frowned and said, "Well, maybe I should find another girl." Something was ticking in Sakuras head, "Well, I do know a great place outside the mountains... interested?"


	3. Daily events

**I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

><p>Sakura put her daily clothes on. Red shirt with sleeves to her elbow and it had v-section, black tight small shorts, her usual boots and long gloves. Her Hitai ate was on her head.<p>

She looked at Kouki and said, "Time to train. You seem a little sloppy..."

Sakura smiled at her wolf who pushed at her sides. Sakura looked at him and turned her back on him. Kouki jumped on her back and Sakura put her hands on his back legs to support him. The training beginned always like this. She would piggypack him to the training area as warming up.

The wolf did weigh as much as Akamaru, 80kg.

Sakura walked trough Konohas streets, a unusually big wolf on her back. She friendly said Hello to familiar citizen that she knew. Then she heard someone yelling to her.

"Sakura-san, Sakura-chan!" She turned to the one who yelled. His usual green, tight outfit with orange hakama, usual hair cut. "My, you shine like always. The sun shall be jelous on your shine, My cherry blossom."

Sakura sweat dropped and smiled kindly, "Morning Lee, on your morning run, I presume?"

"Ah, yes. It's my 215 round and 385 to go. Gai-sensei is on his mission, so I will do my best to impress him." Lee grinned and winked at her. Did his normal pose and the stars glittered.

"T..that's nice.." Sakura told him.

"Ah, I'm keeping you and your lovely companion on your warm up." Lee retorted. "Iwill not keep your attencion anymore. Good bye for now, Sakura, Kouki."

Then he runned off leaving them two. "He's an odd bird, isn't he?" She asked Kouki, who gave a little rumble as an answer.

Then Kouki snarled angrily and Sakura looked aroud. She saw few older women looking at her and gossip. _Ah, still they do that_... She thought.

Since over a month ago, they started to gossip. She got back on a mission with the girls. They were roughly beaten up but Sakura could heal most the injuries leaving few bruises. She have any chakra to heal herself nor did Ino. Her left eye was the worst. That's why the scar on her face.

Suddenly she felt something wet on her cheek, Kouki licked her, as waking her up. Sakura reassured that she was fine and continued to walk.

When she was at the training ground, she let Kouki down and the started to warm ups. "You know, It's more polite come and greet than hide on trees," Sakura faced towards to the trees. "Sai."

Sai came from her hiding place and greeted her. Sakura cave him a hug and said, "Welcome back, I hope the mission was successful?" Sai hugged her back and said solemly yes.

Kouki came to him and pushed his leg gently. Sai tried to lean foward but couldn't. Even though he didn't show anything pain in his expression but Sakura knew better. "Come here. Let me see." Sakura said and pushed some chakra in her hands.

Sai came closer and stilled, letting Sakura to examinate him. It was part of their rutine. When Sai came from his missions, he would always seek her company. Greet, examine and hang out.

"Few broken ribs, what in the world did you do?" Sakura sighned, knowing that he propably wouldn't answer. But it didn't stop her to ask him.

Sakura healed him and then asked, "Here to train or to draw?" Sometimes Sai drew while she and Kouki trained. This time he wanted to join. "To train."

Sakura smirked, "2-1, Kouki and you, I alone."

Sai raised his brow and asked, even though he knew the answer. "Isn't that bit unfair, we have the advantage of 2?"

Sakura feigned her hurt, "I'm insulted, an artist and a canine could over power me, let's bet that..."

She thinked for a while and then she said, "Loser buys lunch."

Then she threw a kunai towards to them and disappeard. Sai and Kouki looked at each other and went after her.

Naruto tried to find his team members. He has already tried every place but one. The training grounds. Tsunade gave them a mission and he wanted to find them fast.

He heard someone fighing and went to look. Leaped through trees and found his missing team members training. Sakura fought with Sai's lions and Kouki.

He watched intensly the match and saw something. The fight was even and he knew that they could do better but something was off.

Sakura tried to keep on but found it hard. Her head hurted suddenly, on her left side where her scar lay. It hasn't done that at all. She had hard time on keeping up.

_I got to end this and fast_... She thought. She didn't get time to wipe sweat on her head when Sai's lions and Kouki attacked again. They didn't notice anything odd at all. But it was Sakura who didn't want to show them.

She did a backward somersault and ducked the first lion but then she hitted her fist on the ground, creating a huge crater sending few of the lions away. Sakura jumped in air to dodge fourth lion but in air her headache got worse, she started to get dizzy so she didn't see Kouki coming from the up.

Kouki attacked her and send her falling to the ground.

Naruto tried to stay put but it was hard on him. He wanted to interfere but knew that Sakura could take her wrath on him. So he watched the fight and saw Sakuras moves been agile. When he saw Sakura surrounded he desperadly wanted to help. But didn't, Sakura was faster. She hit het fist on the ground.

That's my girl. Naruto thought. He followed with his eyes Sakura as she leaped in air. Her wolf knocked her and she was falling. Naruto jumped to catch her before she hit the ground.

She was unconsious. Naruto put her against the tree. Sai took his lions back on his scroll and came to them, asking. "Is she fine?" With any trace of emotion but Naruto knew he was worried. Sai, in his akward way, tried his best and sometimes he succeeded to show emotions.

Kouki came to his mistress side andliched her cheeks, as to wake her up. Tried to shake her but that didn't work too. Kouki growled angrily at him. Kouki did always growl to Naruto. Now he couldn't take it, he was worried over Sakura. Before he could say something Sakura was getting up.

Sakura opened her eyes slowly due her massive headache. She put her hand over her head to cover her eyes from light, "What happened?" She asked weakly.

Naruto asked worriedly, "Are you alright? You were out for few minutes...?"

Sai nodded and told her, "You should have said something earlier so I wouldn't have played with you, at all."

Sakura said angrily, "Played with me? I thought you were rusty on talents." Sakura took deep breath and tried to glare, "Why weren't you serious on the fight? Sai, I remember we did have this talk..."

Sai raised his brow and said confused, "You didn't take serious in the first place, so I thought that I didn't have to too." Sakura said that, that wasn't the point.

She would take it serious but the pain was too powerful, so she couldn't focus. Sakura called her chakra on her hand and touched her forehead. Kouki lied down and Sakura put her right hand over Koukis back. Slowly he lifted her up. Naruto tried to catch her but didn't when Kouki snarled.

When she felt better she looked at Naruto and asked, "Hey, why are you here? Shouln't you be helping Tsunade-sama at her paperwork?"

Naruto gave his usual foxgrin and told her, "We got a Mission." Sakura looked at him and gave a look, "Okay, I got a mission but... I got an approval to take you with me. Baa-chan told that you, Sakura are good teacher. You were an ambassador and you know about the politics."

Sakura sighed and asked, "How long are we there and when we leave?" Sakura knew that Naruto is trying to learn the politics and the work of the Hokage.

Naruto grinned again, "Tomorrow, at dawn. I wanna get there fast."

Sakura looked both boys, "Well, I'm in. Lunch?"

"Your treat, including Naruto. Ichiraku?" Sai smirked knowing what would happen next.

Sakura groaned and glared at him. Naruto just put his hands up and yelled; Whohooo... ICHIRAKU!

They walked there and joked around but it stayed short when peole around them started to talk and look at their way. Kouki growled furiously but one look that Sakura gave him, silenced him.

Naruto wondered why the people acted this way... Since Pein and the war he was held as a hero. What started to him to think. Thoughtfully he asked, "Is it me or do they act oddly? Is there something on my face?"

Sai told him, "It's not you who they talk about..." Before Naruto could say anything else, "Or me."

When Naruto got the hint, Sakura took both boys in his arms and said, "Oh boy, am I hungry... I think I will eat a big portion of ramen ja a lot of sake. I'm buying!" Naruto tried to ask but when he heard that it was Sakuras tried, he said loudly, "In that case I will eat until I explode."

Sakura deadpanned, "Then I wil not treat you."

Naruto pouted, Sakura and Sai laughed, even Kouki snickered.

A little intoxicated and their stomach full, they left. Sakura scratched Koukis head thoughtfully and said to her boys, "I think I will go and check on Tsunade-sama and ask about our mission." She took them both in an hug, "Welcome back Sai." Then she was gone.

Sai watched at Sakura who runned to the Hokage tower, thinking hard but a slap on his back stopped him. "Hey Sai, will you spar with me? I haven't had any good fight since Tsunade-baachan grounted me to do paperwork." Naruto whined and Sai turned towards to him.

"Are you ready for it, Dickless?" Sai disappeared and left Naruto yelling at his back. "Sai you get back here right now!"

* * *

><p>Well here it is... The starding chapter. I hope you like it!<p>

Tell me what you liked ;D


	4. Stares and thoughts

Naruto ja Sai waited at Konoha's gates for Sakura and Kouki. Naruto asked in his thoughts out loud, "Where is she? I hope she's not turning in to Kakashi-sensei..." Sai looked at Naruto, his expression telling; You are an idiot!

Naruto glared and was about to say something to Sai but was cut off by an angry voice.

"Didn't I tell you two to play nice?" They turned around and saw Sakura standing there arms crossed, Koiki on her side.

Naruto who was wearing usual Jonin outfit had also a red-orange cape with black flames. "Are we ready to go?"

Sakura put her cloves on and looked at her boys, "Let's go." Then they sprinted towards to Suna.

* * *

><p>"How is it possible, that you, a Jonin, Sage and The future Hokage," Sakura looked at Naruto in total disbelief, "could slip and hit face first on a tree?" She was trying to heal the enormous bump on his head but Naruto, not wanting to waste her chakra, told her that the kyuubis chakra was already on it.<p>

"One of my many talents, I guess." Naruto smiled. Sai on the other hand was still laughing at Narutos accident.

Thruthly Naruto did pay attension to where he was going but some while he looked at Sakura. She was running front of him. He marveled her, agility, speed and beauty. And then he took a miss calculation and hit a tree.

When they heard and saw what happened to their knucklehead teammate. Sai started to laugh his ass off and Kouki snorted in amusement.

Sakura sighned, she looked at the sky and then said, "Kouki, Sai, get some water and food, were camping tonight. Naruto and I will set the camp." The sky was setting to the night. They split up and Sakura started to get fire wood.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan." Naruto apologized, looking guilty. "We got delayed because of me."

Sakura softed her expression, "That's okay. We did need the break." She lied but it was on a good cause. She knew they didn't need the break, they were capable to run 2-3 days without it.

Naruto, knowing her lie, thanked her. And started to make beds for them.

"Where was your thoughts when you hit the tree?" Sakura asked curiuosly.

Naruto gulped audible and tried to hide his blush from her, scrathing his back of his head.

"You okay? Does your head hurt? Let me see?" Sakura took her profession side and and walked to him, green chakra on her hands. She touched his hands, then his arms to his cheeks. Naruto blushed under her touch. He closed his eyes and savoured the coolness of her chakra.

"No head trauma. You seem fine..." She looked at his flushed face and had her own pink on her cheeks. Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Sakura, saw her looking back. Her hands were still on his cheeks.

His heart was trumming in his chest and butterflies on his stomach. He wondered that, how was it possible that this woman front of him still had this effect over these years.

Then they heard a rustling sound and parted hastily. Sai and Kouki came with the water and had few rabbits with them. Sai looked at the and asked, "Did we interrupted something?" He saw their flushed faces.

"N-no, glad you came, I was starving." Sakura hastily said, "Sai could you skin them?" Sakura put all the wood on a pile and did few hand signs, then breathed fire starting the fire on the wood pile.

The night was silent and uninventful, nobody wanted to talk. The silence between them was comftable, there was no need to words. They ate and then went to sleep. Kouki was on watch but did not notice extra eyes on them.

* * *

><p>In the morning they packed and then left. They ran till they were on Suna's gates. The heat was really taking a toll on them. But they hurried and were finally there. There was Baki waiting for them and welcoming.<p>

"Welcome to Suna., Sai, Uzumaki-san and Haruno-sama." Baki said and bowed a little. He gave them water knowing that they needed it. "If you would follow I will take you to the Kazekage."

They nodded and followed. Naruto leaned closer to Sakura and whispered, "Why did he put the -sama on your name?" Sai was wondering too.

Sakura, who smiled knowingly told, "When Temari was heavily pregnant, let's say I saved him occasionally when I was staying in Suna, year ago. Believe me it was getting ugly." Then she looked at Baki who lead them.

"Hows little Mitsuki?" She yelled to him. Baki turned towards to them and his expression softened, "The little princess just walked on her own. She runs everywhere. It's hard to keep up with her." He chuckled.

"Hows Temari?" Sakura asked, but knew the answer.

Baki paled and made a face, "Don't even ask. I swear she does it on purpose. I clean,laundry and cook..." Baki made a list.

The trio chuckled at him. "You are her bitch." Sakura and Naruto looked at Sai wide eyes.

Baki went to the ground depressed.

"Sai, your way too outspoken," Sakura scolded. "What did I tell you about the things you want to say but you shouldn't 'cause that "might" be hurtful." Sai furrowed his brows and nodded, remembering their corversation.

Sakura tried to correct him, "You are her helper.." Naruto tried too, "A Housekeeper."

"Bitch a bitch." Sai still said that. Sakura glared at hit him back of his head. "Sai!" She scolded.

Baki got more depressed and Sai apologized to him, "Sorry but there is not any nice way to say that." Baki got up and the yelled, "I'm not going to do anythin that blond she-devil says."

Sakura smirked and looked past Baki. "You mean this blond she-devil?" Said a deep womanly voice. Baki turned white and turned to see Temari. She stood there Mitsuki on her arms and Kankurou and the Kazekage either side of her.

Kankurou snickered, "Oh Burn..." Gaara smirked and the Konoha gang laughed.

"Baki, that's the nicest thing you have said to me in years," She said sarcastically, "Well this she-devil will leave the dinner making to our guest to you. I suggest that you should hurry." Temari smiled at him but he knew better, so he disappeared.

Kankurou joked, "Man, I don't wanna be in his shoes." Temari turned towards to him, "A word more and You will join him." Kankurou backed a little and said, "Yes Ma'am."

Sakura chuckled and came to her, "Oh my, she has gotten so big... May I?" Sakura opened her arms to take her from Temaris arms. When Mitsuki was securily on her arms she tickled Mitsuki under her chin. Mitsuki laughed and took Sakuras hand on between hers.

"What is going on in my Godchilds life?" Sakura asked and looked at Temari, who grinned proudly. "She just learned to walk on her own and she learned to say mommy." Sakura Aawwwed. Temari looked down at ruffled Koukis fur. "Wow, you gotten big." Sakura leaned that Kouki could see litte Mitsuki. "Now gently, She's still an infant." Kouki poked his nose on Mitsuki who tapped her hand on his nose. Then she let a small giggle.

* * *

><p>Same time at the boys.<p>

"Naruto, Still Tsunade-samas slave?" Kankurou smirked at Naruto.

"Kankurou, Still putting make-up and wondering why the girl don't come to you?" Naruto grinned. They shoke hands and laughed. "It's good to see you man." Kankurou told him. Then greeted Sai with a hand shake.

Naruto grinned at Gaara who also offered his hand to him, but Naruto took him on a bear hug. "Good to see you Gaara." Gaara chuckled and said, "You too, but seriously put me down." Naruto laughed putting him down.

"Kazekage-sama, Kankurou," Sakura greeted. Gaara nodded at her knowleg but Kankurou looked at Sakura. His eyes went to down to up, "My my, Sakura, you look amazing as ever. I need sun glasses, you are the shine of my life and that blinds me." Naruto looked at Kankurou and then at Sakura. He felt slight pang of jelous and hurt. His expression slightly darkened, Temari and Gaara saw that.

Sakura blinked at him and then said, "Is that all you got, I heard bad lines but yours was the worst ever. No wonder you don't get laid." The gang laughed at Kankurou. Even Naruto felt better. "Naruto, Sai, Come and greet our little princess." Sakura said to them. Naruto looked at Sakura who held Mitsuki. _Sakura-chan looks cute with Mitsuki_... Naruto thought, _As a born to be mother_.. Sakura smiled and looked at Naruto, "Want to hold her?

Naruto blinked few times and then gulped, "I don't know is that a good idea..." Temari put her hand on his shoulder and reassured, "You can do it.." Naruto gulped again and took Mitsuki from Sakura. She helped him to take her. Sakura let her hands on Narutos arms for a while and softly smiled at Mitsuki. Naruto, who blushed at the closeness, stared Sakura and also smiled softly.

They didn't see that the audience saw their little exchange. Temari and Gaara looked at each other knowingly. "Shall we go to the office before the dinner? I need to discuss with Naruto about his stay in here." Gaara told and started to lead them. They followed him to the Kazekage mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally... Chapter to is here. Let me know your thoughts. Don't hate me XP<strong>


	5. Business and Dinners

The men lead the way so the Sakura and Temari could talk with each other. "How are the uncles taking it?" Sakura asked curiously. She looked foward, saw them joke around and chat. Few times she even saw Sai smiling a true smile and the Kazekage smirk. Mitsuki still on Narutos arms, she saw few times that he made her laugh. That made Sakura smile softly.

"They love it both, even though they don't admit it." Temari laughed, "Especially Gaara, Oh God, you should have seen him alone with Mitsuki... He adores her, loves her. Even if he doesn't show it."

Sakura chuckled saying that was impossible to believe. Scratching Koukis fur.

"How long will you be staying this time?" Temari asked, "I deperadly need female company... Shopping, chatting and Night out!" She yelled excitedly.

"Well, we're here for a week. So don't you worry. We have the time, Naruto is the who's going to be the busy one. I and sai just came with him." Sakura chuckled and assured.

* * *

><p>At the Kazekage mansion, they headed straight to the office. There it was all business. Gaara started to instruct Naruto on his stay here.<p>

"Naruto will accompany me in the meeting with the Counsil and with the Elders as the Representative of the Konohagakure," The Kazekage read on the paper out loud, so Naruto knew what was ahead of him. "Also as the Future Hokage. Kankurou will also accompany you. Are there any guestions?"

Naruto shoke his head and said No. He grinned widely, "Man, I'm hungry, I could use some food. Is there any Ramen shops here?" Sakura slapped back of his head, "Naruto! Mind your manners!" Everyone laughed, "Sakura-chan~~... Don't be mean..." Naruto whined

"Haruno-san, I know you and Sai are here for vacation." Gaara looked at the pink haired medic. "But may I ask for a favor from both of you?" Sakura and Sai looked at each other curiously.

"Gaara, you can't do that! They are here for vacation and you want to make them work for you?" Temari shouted at her youngest brother.

"Temari it's okay." Sakura said, "Lord Kazekage, we are at your disposal." Then they boved a little.

Gaara nodded and then told Sakura, " I need you to check the hospital while you are here, We do not have many medics. You will go there every morning and leave at 1400. Sai will wait for futher instructions. Is that clear?" They both nodded and said Yes.

Then the Kazekage dismissed them. Temari led the Konoha gang to the Sand siblings apartment in the Mansion. Inside their apartment Sakura sat down on the sofa with Sai and Naruto, Kouki laid himself on the rag. Temari gave Mitsuki to Sakura and told that she was going to check on Baki at the kitchen.

Sakura played with Mitsuki. Making funny faces, Mitsuki laughed, so did Naruto but Sai looked a little confused. "Why are you doing that?" Sai asked.

"Doing what?" Sakura asked, while entertaining Mitsuki with funny faces.

"That. Making those odd faces. What is the significant on them?" Sai asked brows furrowed. "It makes you ugly." Naruto took few meters distant on them, He knew what was going to happen. He personally knew her wrath.

But nothing didn't happen. Sakura looked few minutes at Sai and the laughed, "I'm entertaining a child, a baby. To them it's funny not odd, even if it does look like it. Want to try too?" Sakura smiled kindly.

"I dont think that's a goo..." Before he could finnish that sentence, Sakura put Mitsuki on his lap. Sai stared at the baby and she did stare him back, both completely silent. Sakura chuckled.

Temari came from the kitchen with some refreshments and set them on the table. She glanced at her daughter who sat on Sais lap. "Wow, I never seen her so silent.." She moved to take her but when she was going to lift Mitsuki, she started to cry. Temari put her back, she stopped.

"Someone has a crush." Sakura laughed and Naruto smirked. Sai was still confused. Temari smirked and told, "Wait till her uncle's hear this. Especially Gaara." Sakura laughed and took a glass of water.

"I feel your pain." Naruto patted Sais shoulder. Sai frowned, not knowing what they ment. "Well I know who will be the next babysitter who her." Temari chuckled.

"Where is Shikamaru? Haven't seen him yet." Naruto asked suddenly. Temari told them that her idiotic lazy ass husband was on mission and should come day after tomorrow. "Where the hell is Gaara and Kankurou, they should be here by now. How troublesome." Temari said. Sakura laughed saying, "Girl, you have spend too much of your time with Shikamaru that you start to sound like him."

Temari looked wide eyed at Sakura and blushed, denying all, "I do not sound like him." The team 7 laughed.

Then Gaara and Kankurou showed up. "We're home. Is the food ready?" Temari turned to them, "Finally, at last we can start, You don't know how troublesome was to wait for you."

"Aha, you said it again," Naruto pointed at Temari, "Don't even try to deny it!" Temari blushed madly and the room was filled ith laughter.

* * *

><p>At the table they chatted a little, small talk. "Sakura, when are you going to give me a Grandchild?" Temari asked and the whole gang fell in silence. Sakura, who took a sip on her drink, was coughing her lungs out. She felt all curious eyes on her, especially Naruto.<p>

"W-what? Where did that come from?" Sakura asked suprised, not believing what she heard. "Well you are 24 and on the right age." Temari said rationally, "So when?"

"Not in few years," Sakura deadpanned and Naruto frowned, "I do love them and want them but doesn't it need a man to make them?" Sakura chuckled. Everyone was listening to their conversartion, exept Gaara who ate silently.

"Well, it shouldn't be hard, with your looks." Temari told her, but Sakura laughed. "Me? Even with my looks, I scare men around me. Haruno Sakura, Apprentince of the Hokage, Genius Medical ninja, Known for her short temper and Monstrous strenght." Sakura joked and they chuckled, exept Naruto. Those were part that he liked of her.

"I can volunteer, I can sacrifice my life to be with you." Kankurou grinned and winked. Naruto glared at Kankurou, "If I can get a beauty like you."

"Nice try, Casanova. I think when you try to hit a woman, don't talk being a sacrifice." Sakura deadpanned, "That was the worst line ever, Where do you get them?" They laughed at Kankurou, Naruto felt satisfied.

"You really are beautiful, Sakura." Sai told, Sakura looked to her left where he sat, next to her. "Thank you Sai," She took his head and put against hers and petted. "but not the point. You are learning." She smiled and released him.

Sakura took a bite on her food and asked, "What shall we do tomorrow? It's Saturday." She asked Temari. "Well, we'll go shopping, eat out and then at evening we go have Girls night out." Kankurou got excited.

"Gaara can you watch Mitsuki all day? I will leave her to you by the morning. Is that alright?" Temari asked and Gaara nodded. Sakura told that she leave Kouki also to watch her. Gaara raised his brow but gave a nod.

Suddenly Sakuras head started to hurt. Naruto eas the fist to see this, "Are you alright Sakura-chan?" He asked worriedly. Sakura looked at him and smiled, "Yeah, just a little tired. Must be the sunstroke." Temari looked at Sakura and knew she was lying. Naruto was too gullible that believed her.

"I think I'm gonna crash tonight. G' night." Sakura said to them. "Do you want me to help you to your bed?" Temari offered but Sakura shoke her head. Thanks but No. She got up and Kouki followed her. They went to their room.

Narutos eyes never left her until she was out of sight. Gaara saw this and silently smirked.

* * *

><p>A man, thin but muscular walked through underground corridors. Until he saw big door front of him. Opened and went inside. It was big room and ahead of him was big chair. Around it were four people that he feared. He went to the ground and bowed, "They have arrived safely to Suna. What are your orders?"<p>

The man sitting on the chair smiled, "Finally, Let the deer loose. We need him to contact Suna so they send the one we need." The man got up and left the room.

"Are you sure that this would work, Master?" Asked young woman, purring to her master.

"I can't wait for some action." Yelled another man.

"Patience, my friends," Told their Master, "Soon the key will be ours."

* * *

><p><strong>Here's another chapter... Hope you like it :D<strong>


	6. Headaches and Shopping

Sakura wearily opened her eyes. She felt exhausted and tried to adjust her eyes to the morning rays. She looked at the clock on her night stand, "5 am... You gotta be kidding me.." Sakura stood up and went to the bathroom.

_Hospital hours has it's effects,_ She thought. She had to wake every morning at 5 am. Tsunade had made her the head doctor, with Shizune, so she had long hours. (Tsunade tried to get Shizune of her back, but it didn't work. Somehow Shizune always found time to harrass The Hokage to do her work... With the help of the little pink haired doctor.) She was used to it. Sometimes she slept on her office, so Tsunade would make Ino or sometimes she herself drag her away.

She went straight to the kitchen to make some coffee. Her morning always starded with few cups of coffee. Nothing started without it. When the coffee was done, she took a cup and sat to the table, enjoying the coffee. Suddenly feeling another presence coming. Gaara came to the kitchen, "Good morning, Haruno-san" He said politely.

"Good morning Kazekage-sama. I hope that I didn't wake you,"Sakura frowned.

"No, I always wake at this hour." He told stoicly. Then taking cup of coffee, he left for his paperwork. He had to wake so early to eventhink about finnishing his paperwork at the evening.

Again alone in the kitchen she went to the living room. Taking a last sip on her cup, putting it on the table. She sat on the sofa. Leaning back she felt tired all over again. Slowly closing her eyes she fell asleep again.

* * *

><p>Out of the blue she felt something wet on her cheek. Creaking one eye open, she saw big black nose. Sakura pushed Kouki to aside, "5 minutes, please.."<p>

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder shaking her, "Rise and shine, breakfast is ready." Temari said cheerfully.

Sakura groggily got up glaring Temari, "Don't you know that it's rude to wake a gorgeous lady from her beauty sleep?"

Temari eyed her for a moment and told, "A lady yes, but in your case the term doesn't fit." Sakura mockingly hitted her arm, lightly.

They went to kitchen where the boys sat and ate. "Good morning Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled ethutiastic.

"Damn, do you have to be loud first in the morning." Kankurou yelled. Temari glared both of them when Mitsuki was about to cry.

Sakura sat end of the table, between Naruto and Kankurou. Temari gave her plate with scrumbled eggs and bacon. Sakura nibled her food and not paying attention to rest of the people. Narutos and Kankurous little fight, Temari feeding Mitsuki, who but a fight of no eating and Sai who ate in totally silence observing others. Sakura, not having apetite, gave her food to Kouki.

"So you can eat other food than Ramen," Kankurou started," What ya know." The sandsibling chuckled, Sakura and Sai tried to hit their smiles.

"Of course I can, What did you mean by that?" Naruto glared him.

"Oh, nothing..." Kankurou snickered. Naruto was about to get even Temari cut him of, "Kankurou, you will clean up." The icy sweet voice and the smile on her face made him to shrink back in his chair, "Yes ma'am."

"I think I will head to my room for a while." Sakura stood up and exhused herself. Slowly walking out of the kitchen, Naruto wanted to go and check her was stopped. Temari put a hand on his shoulders and shoke her head. As well as she knew Sakura through their teamwork, she knew Sakura would tell when she was ready.

When she got in her room she closed the door and collapsed on the bed. She started to heal her left eye, it was throbbing, like it had own pulse. The pain was unbearable. Few minutes of healing it ceased. She felt a little better. Laying there for a while she noticed that she was soaking wet of sweat. Sighning she got up and went to take a quick shower.

The bathroom was suitable size, not toot big. It had wide mirror over the sink, shower and a bathtub. She thought about to try the tub but others were waiting her so the shower was the best choice.

When she was dry, she put a red top, longer than the normals, and black tight mini-shorts. Pair of her usual boots and when she was about to put her hip purse, she heard yelling out side her room. Opening the door she saw Kouki snarling at Naruto, who glared back. Sai, Kankurou and Temari, who had Mitsuki in her arms.

"Is there something wrong?" Sakura asked confused.

Naruto growled, "I tried to check on you but he," pointing at Kouki, "guarted like a hawk your door." Kankurou nodded, "Yeah and he wouldn't let anyone in except Temari and Sai."

Sakura bursted in laugh, "No wonder, I was taking a shower few minutes ago." Smiling widely put her hand on Koukis fur to make him calm down. Sometimes the wolf was overprotecting of her. "Good boy."

Sakura looked at Temari and asked, "Are we ready to go?" She nodded to Sakura and they left, heading to Gaaras office.

"Hey, why would he let Sai in?" Naruto asked in wonder, "Hey guys."

* * *

><p>Temari and Kankurou showed the way through corridors, To the leaf gang it seemed like the same. They would propably loose their way. Turning left they saw older woman behind the desk. Her hair was black but it had few whitish-grey trails. Glasses on, she smiled, "Ah, Temari-san, Kankurou-san, The Kazekage-sama is waiting for you."<p>

"Thank you, Miyuki." Kankurou nodded. Opened the door without knocking, he was expecting them. Gaara sat on his desk, Reading through papers. _A lot smaller pile than Tsunade-sama had on her best days,_ Sakura mused.

"Gaara, I have everything on this bag, diapers, food and few toys," Temari listed putting the bag down and took a blanket and laying it. Then she put Mitsuki with few toys there. Stood up and went to ruffle her brothers hairs. "Now be nice and watch my princess." They nodded in unison, then she went to Kiss her daughter who chuckled back.

Sakura did the same, she kissed both her boys on the cheek and told them to behave. She wasn't asking or begging. Then she went to her wolf and scratched his fur, "Watch those two morons for me." Kouki let a soft grumble for affirmative.

Then Sakura and Temari leaved excited the males on their own with a toddler who was playing nicely with her toys.

"Someone is redder than a tomato..." Kankurou teased. Gaara smirked and Sai looked expressionless at him.

"OH shut up." Naruto glared, blush getting stronger.

* * *

><p>Temari squealed while Sakura sighned. "You are as bad as Ino, remind me not to go shopping with you anymore.." They've been every shop that Suna had in 3 hours. Sakura tried to be patience but it was wearing thin. She wasn't anymore to shopping like when she was younger, too much work so she didn't have the time. Sure she found few shirts, but she alway was quick on her trips.<p>

"Well your fault. You made me go shopping with her." Temari acused her.

Sakura facepalmed, "My worst mistake ever."

_Few years back, before Temari and Shikamaru got married, they did have something going on, Temari was still an Ambassador. It was during her monthly vist. She had a bad day at the meeting and wanted some cheering up from her Konoha girlfriends._

_Ino had a great idea, shopping.. It always cheered her up. Hinata told quickly that she had a appointment with her cousin and Tenten told that she would accompany her. They left quickly._

_Sakura tried to get a quick excuse to run away but Temari caught her hand and begged her to accompany them. How could Sakura decline her, so she sighed and told yes._

_It was the whole day of manicure, shopping and gossips. Sakura was fed up with it. Her patience gave away. Ino told her that tonights drinks are on her. Like her mentor, Tsunade-sama, how could she say No to free drinks. Well at in the evening the whole Konoha 11 was dragged to a bar. _

_At the first bottles of sake they had fun and chatted with each other. Sakura saw them forming little groups, Ino and Choji, Hinata and Kiba, Temari was first with Sakura and then she joined Shikamaru, team 7 sticked together. _

_On the second round Lee got drunk and Tenten tried to keep him out of trouble with Naruto, leaving everyone else on the dancefloor. _

_On third round Neji had to help Tenten, Lee wasn't allowed any drinks that night. Ino slightly drunk kissed Choji with all she got. (Didn't remember afterwards what she did..) Temari and Shikamaru talking more than normally, Sakura even heard The Nara boy praising her and telling she looked beautiful. Temaris giggle was something she rarely heard. _

_On fourth round Tenten left with Neji and dragged passed out Lee home. Hinata forgot her shyness and was with Kiba, danced and chatted really closely. Sakura didn't even notice Shino on the corner, when she did she tried to talk with him but he remained silence. _

_On the fifht round Choji carried Ino in his arms to her home. Temari and Shikamaru left together holding hands, both blushing madly. Kiba told about his family and Hinata listened his every word. Naruto tried to get Sai loosen up, Sai looked like the alchohol didn't have an effect on him, same like Sakura. Drinking with Tsunade made her tolerance bigger. _

_On sixth, Shino helped his teammembers out. Only tean 7 remained. Someone tried to hit Naruto, which wasn't new, since he was the fourths son and the future Hokage. Naruto glanced quickly at Sakura who drank her sake cup empty and declined the stranger. The brunette propably looked some fun for her night tried to hit Sai next. Sai, who didn't know what to do in these situations looked his team for help. At Sakuras protest Naruto gave him an advice, trying it Sai got slapped on his face. Naruto laughed and Sakura hit him on the head, telling Sai never to take advice from Naruto. He had a bad influence from Jiraiya._

"Sakura you got to try this one" Temari pulled her closer and showed what she find. It was a black top, it's back was bare and the frond was a little revealing, it was over knee lenght. Sakura liked it and took it to buy. Sakura looked at Temari who had another mountain of clothes with her and went to pay them off.

"How about lunch?" Temari asked. Sakura was hungry and her stomach answered for her, Sakura laughed in embarrasment.

* * *

><p><strong>Here it is... Now that is summer here, my head's not thinking straight and I have a lazy feeling. Still trying to write the next chapter... Not wanting to praise it too much but it will be awesome ;D Wait till next time! <strong>


End file.
